kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
UFO
|type = Transformational. Lost after stage finishes (except in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby: Planet Robobot). |hat = Pilots or becomes a gold flying saucer. No hat prior to Kirby: Planet Robobot, wears a gold helmet with two ear guards with stars on the front of them and two antennae. |elements = Zap (Chain Beam), Sizzle (Heat Beams). Can't burn grass. |powers = Full charge breaks Metal Blocks |icon = |enemies = UFO (enemy), Transformer |mini-bosses = Doc (flying saucer) |amiibo = Kirby (Kirby series)}} UFO (spelled U.F.O. in Kirby's Adventure, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and Kirby: Squeak Squad) is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It allows him to pilot a flying saucer. The ability first appeared in Kirby's Adventure. General Information UFO is a powerful ability that offers permanent levitation and four different attacks. The type of attack UFO Kirby does is based on how long the player holds down B. The longer it's pressed, the stronger the attack will be. Kirby is capable of moving around while charging, but cannot change the direction he is facing. UFO's main limitation is that Kirby cannot go back down through floors while having the ability, even with ladders. UFO is very difficult to obtain. When it is found, either the UFO or the Copy Essence are generally in well-hidden areas. Kirby can only obtain it from UFOs in five stages in Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' or through the Mix ability by inhaling two Rockys, and for 10 short seconds in Kirby's Dream Course. The ability is lost when entering the overworld area, or the Central Circle in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. This behavior was changed in Kirby: Squeak Squad, where it could be taken to any other stage, but more often than not, Kirby has to forfeit the ability because he cannot proceed any further because of UFO's interaction with ladders and floors. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, should the player attempt to drag a bubble item from the Copy Palette up to Kirby's mouth while in UFO form, Kirby will comically flip upside-down and drop to the ground head-first, and cannot move as long as the bubble is within his mouth until he exhales it or re-swallows it. This will also happen with Ghost Kirby, but instead he will inflate and drop onto the ground. Trying to do this over a bottomless pit spells an instant KO. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, UFO can be accessed by using the Kirby amiibo from the Kirby amiibo series or by completing the game 100%. The ability acts much like it does in Kirby: Squeak Squad, even retaining the Trajectory Orb, though it now has a new move that allows Kirby to beam up enemies with a tractor beam. This move can be compared to a similar move Kirby performs while in Saucer form in Kirby's Epic Yarn. UFO Kirby can also now pass through soft platforms and ladders, but loses the ability to guard. It is also one of the few abilities that may be used in the water (except in Kirby's Dream Course), along with Sword, Parasol, Hammer, Master, Spear, Bell, and Staff. However, it's the only ability to retain its entire moveset when used underwater, unlike the other aforementioned abilities where only certain underwater variations of their attacks are usable. In Kirby's Dream Course In Kirby's Dream Course, the ability grants a (relatively) high degree of control over Kirby's movement, but with a 10-second limitation after it is activated. Unlike other abilities in the game, it cannot be re-activated even if Kirby does not capture another ability. After it is activated, UFO Kirby will fly forward briskly in a straight line without changing his altitude. During this time, his path can be altered at 90-degree angles by pressing left or right on the D-pad. If he touches the ground, he will hug the terrain to follow any slopes upwards. When the timer runs out, if UFO Kirby touches a bumper, or if the B button is pressed to end the ability early, UFO Kirby will "land" by descending to the ground in a straight line. If the player can reach the hole in time, this can be used to drop Kirby straight into it easily. Moveset Flavor texts In Other Languages As "UFO" is an acronym for "unidentified flying object," its name and meaning varies across different languages. Its Japanese name is U.F.O. Its German name is similar, being UFO (standing for Unbekanntes Flugobjekt, meaning "unknown flying object"). However, its Spanish name is O.V.N.I (standing for objeto volador no identificado, meaning "unidentified flying object"), and likewise, its French name is OVNI (standing for objet volant non identifié, meaning "unidentified flying object"). Its Italian name, UFO, is unchanged from English. Its Chinese name is UFO, also unchanged from English. Trivia *In Kirby's Adventure and its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, UFO can be copied in the first stage; Kirby has to find a hidden area to find a UFO flying down, and he can inhale it for the UFO Ability. *In Kirby's Adventure, UFO Kirby is not affected by water. This changed in subsequent games, where water slows him down. However in Kirby: Planet Robobot, UFO is still capable of "dashing" underwater. *In Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, when Kirby reaches "1" in the Goal Game, a Kirby in a UFO will fly over and give him a 1UP. *Kirby's UFO is affected by Spray Paint, much like the Magic ability's hat. More specifically, the hull is the color that would be Kirby's shoes and the rest is the color that would be Kirby's body despite it being shown gold in the official artwork. **In Kirby: Planet Robobot, however, the UFO now accurately displays the gold body color in game. *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Planet Robobot, the UFO ability is the only normal Copy Ability not to have a Copy Essence. For the former, this is because it was not allowed to be taken out of the level it was obtained in, similarly to Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. In the latter, its lack of a Copy Essence seems to be a carryover from previous games, up to the ability's presence in the game's Ability Testing Room being the actual UFO enemy if the respective game file has 100% completion. *If Kirby is using his UFO ability while calling for assistance in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the Cell Phone will be replaced by a communication dish. *In Kirby: Canvas Curse, UFO Kirby is drawn in Paint Panic. * In Kirby: Squeak Squad, if a bubble item is sent to UFO Kirby's mouth, he will inflate and drop on the ground and remain motionless until the item is either swallowed or discarded; this happens with the Ghost ability as well. *UFO in Kirby: Planet Robobot is the second ability in the series which must be unlocked by clearing a certain condition in-game (without the use of amiibo), with the first being Ghost in Kirby: Squeak Squad. * In the overworld of Kirby: Planet Robobot, Kirby walks as he does normally even when he has the UFO ability; the only way to tell he has it is by his golden hat. **Similarly, when Kirby gets on a Teleporter, a 3D Warp Star, travels through a tube, enters a door, enters a cutscene, or enters Goal Game while having the ability, he loses the vehicle for a short period. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, UFO was unveiled on November 6, 2017 to have been the fourth place winner.Nintendo of America Twitter *In most games, although it says the player needs to hold B to charge up attacks, the same results happen whenever the player holds A and release it. *This is one of the few abilities to change the appearance of Kirby's hands. Others include Ghost, where Kirby's hands become ghost-like, Animal, where his hands have claws, Burning, where his hands catch flame, and ESP, where his hands hold psychic energy. *The main character of Part Time UFO, an iOS/Android game developed by HAL Laboratory under the HAL Egg brand, bears a strong resemblance to UFO Kirby. He most closely resembles the ability's original appearance in Kirby's Adventure, except with an added antenna. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "UFO" Introduction Video Artwork KA UFO.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' 23-ufo-2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Gallery KA_UFO_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_UFO.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_UFO_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Rare_Keychain_19.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) KFD_UFO.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR_UFO.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites Ability Kirby UFO Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ability Kirby UFO 3034.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Other Ability Icons UfoiconKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC UFO Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' UfoiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror UFOiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:UFO es:O.V.N.I fr:OVNI (capacité) it:UFO ja:ユーフォー zh:UFO Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Transformational Copy Abilities Category:Enemies